


2011 Holiday Ficlet #2

by Chash



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-01
Updated: 2011-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-30 01:51:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chash/pseuds/Chash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Jensen loves his window, and the view of the hot jogger that comes with it" for vorpalblades</p>
            </blockquote>





	2011 Holiday Ficlet #2

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: J2 AU: There are only two good things about Jensen's normal, dreary day: the big picture window in his office and the hot guy who runs by it every morning, trying to catch the bus.

Jensen loves his new office.

He doesn't really like much else about his new promotion--it's a better title, but longer hours, more busy work, and almost no increase in pay. He was already kind of the office bitch, the promotion just makes him _senior_ office bitch.

But the office. The office is fucking _sweet_. Or, well, the window is sweet. Jensen has this giant, gorgeous window overlooking the park, and whenever he starts hating his life, he just looks out at the park and reminds himself that there is a big, awesome world outside that he will someday get to rejoin.

Plus, there's Jogging Guy. Jensen used to catch glimpses of Jogging Guy from the lunch room, but the window was tiny, and half the time he missed Jogging Guy entirely because he didn't look up at the right time. Now he gets a long, full view of the really hot, really ripped jogger who goes by his window every day at lunch. Danneel makes fun of him for being a hermit, but he only has so many bright spots in his day. He needs to keep the ones he's got.

"You could talk to him," Danneel suggests one Tuesday, when she's in his office for lunch and, as she calls it, _the gun show_. Jensen hates her a little bit sometimes. "I mean, you know his schedule pretty well."

"He jogs by my window. He comes to me. That makes it not stalking," says Jensen, stabbing his pad thai with more force than is probably strictly warranted.

"I don't think that's true," says Danneel. "How's your afternoon look?"

"Vetting a new client for Morgan. Some non-profit that gives--" he checks his notes. "After-school programs in the park for kids. Jared Padalecki. Just that one meeting, and then three years of paperwork to try to convince the higher-ups that this is a charity we should be giving to."

Danneel raises her eyebrows. "You're already convinced?"

"Padalecki e-mailed me all these studies about how much screen time get and how important outdoor experiences are for kids," says Jensen. "It was very scary. It made me want to go outside and find a squirrel or something."

"Or a hot jogger," Danneel says. "Speaking of, I think I see him."

There's a respectful and somewhat awed silence while they watch Jogging Guy go by. Once he's gone, Danneel shakes her head. "That's so much better than a raise."

"A raise wouldn't hurt." He sighs. "Okay, I gotta finish preparing for this meeting. Scram."

Danneel gives him a wave, and Jensen gets himself into a kind of work coma until there's a knock on the door. "Come in," he calls, finishing off his e-mail. "Sorry, just gotta get this sent."

"No problem," says Padalecki, sounding amused. "I've had days like that."

Jensen finishes up and looks up to give Padalecki a smile, except--

"Jogging Guy," he says, before he can stop himself.

Padalecki frowns. Jensen could see his features a little from the window but--wow. He's really hot in person. Even with his shirt on. "Sorry?" he says.

Jensen clears his throat. "You, uh," he says. "You jog in that park, right?" he offers, tilting his head toward the window. "I, uh, look out there a lot." Padalecki stares at him for a second, and then starts laughing his ass off. Jensen frowns. "What?"

"You go to the Starbucks across from my office every morning. You're Hot Coffee Guy."

Jensen turns bright red, but he's laughing too. "Oh, good. Well, I feel better."

"So, want to get the business out of the way now so we get off in time to get dinner?" says Padalecki, once he recovers.

Jensen grins. "Absolutely."


End file.
